Egoísta
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Para que una relación funcione, hay que dejar los egos de lado y preocuparse por el bien común... Pero si eres egoísta puedes llegar a perder todo lo que siempre quisiste tener, y tienes. "Puedes buscar la culpa en otras personas, pero sólo cuando te veas al espejo vas a ver al único responsable…" -Resubido del ABC-


_**Pensé que tenía online este fic, pero al parecer nop. Les cuento que tengo un problema con mi disco duro, motivo por el cual no estoy subiendo nada, si los rescato empezaré a resubir cosas :D**_

Fic resubido del ABC

* * *

**E**goísta

* * *

"_Puedes buscar la culpa en otras personas, pero sólo cuando te veas al espejo vas a ver al único responsable…"_

Ash y Misty, eran una linda pareja de jóvenes enamorados. El primer año de su noviazgo fue lo más cercano a la perfección, se querían, querían estar juntos y eso les hacía pensar que era lo único que importaba.

El segundo año, comenzaron los primeros roces, las primeras peleas causadas por la falta de tiempo para conciliar citas. La pelirroja empezó a aburrirse de horas de espera en lugares a los que el entrenador nunca llegaba. Pero que iba a hacer, si luego llegaba con un ramo de flores todo arrepentido y ahí estaba otra vez…

Pero este año… el tercero… no iba a hacer igual… ya no más.

—¿Nuestro aniversario? —el joven entrenador tragó saliva de golpe—. Si querida… sé que viene pronto pero…

—No me importa si estas en la punta del monte Coronet te quiero aquí el lunes sin falta —pidió enfadada, algo no estaba bien en ella, no tardó en notarlo, sólo la miraba fijamente casi sin pestañear—. ¿Me oyes?

—Si Misty —afirmó nervioso—. Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

—Asegúrate de no faltar… —entrecerró sus ojos—. Porque si no, será la última vez que me veas Ash Ketchum —cortó la comunicación y cayó recostada sobre la cama. Tenía que ser valiente, ya no quería sufrir más. Amaba a su novio, quería estar con él, pero no por eso tenía que seguir aguantando los desplantes del entrenador Pokémon. Cerró sus ojos, suspiró aburrida y se paró de golpe.

—Bien Misty, es hora de comenzar de nuevo —se acercó a un cajón y tomó unas tijeras. Llevó su mano libre a su cabello y tras dudarlo una, dos veces… acercó la tijera y cortó de a poco su largo cabello. La cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos ahora estaba desparramada por el suelo de su habitación—. Vamos a ser fuertes Misty… Muy fuertes —se miró al espejo, tenía ahora su cabello un poco más arriba de sus hombros—. Extraño a la vieja Misty —tomó una banda elástica de su cajón y con su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo ató su cabello como lo hacía antiguamente.

**:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:**

—_¿De verdad? —preguntaba la pelirroja sonrojada ante su novio—. ¿Crees que se me ve mejor así?_

—_Por supuesto Misty —le sonrió—. Te queda mejor el cabello largo._

—_Está bien Ash… —tomó entre sus manos su cabello—. Me lo dejaré largo…_

**:·:·:·:·: Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:**

Sentía que haberse cortado el cabello era un acto de rebeldía contra su pareja, estaba cansada del ser tan egoísta que tenía como novio. Porque si una palabra lo representaba bien, era esa. «_EGOISTA»_

Esa semana se le había hecho eterna, entre batallas y otras responsabilidades, no tenía tiempo para nada, amaba su gimnasio Pokémon, la llenaba de muchas satisfacciones. Lo hacía incluso más feliz que su actual noviazgo. Y no sabía bien por qué…

Por el lado del entrenador Pokémon, aquella llamada lo había dejado bastante perturbado, el hacía lo mejor que podía para verse, o estar juntos, pero casi siempre que Misty acordaba una cita a él le pasaba algo que lo hacía llegar tarde. Todo porque nunca tenía tiempo cuando él estaba libre y si tenía tiempo cuando estaba ocupado, pese a todo, a él eso no le importaba aún así dejaba todo botado para ir por ella. No quería ser egoísta con ella, como él sentía que ella era con él.

El lunes llegó lento, Ash había llegado a Kanto al otro día de recibir la llamada de su novia, no quería llegar tarde y que aquella video—llamada fuera la última vez que veía su rostro. Realmente amaba a su novia, aunque tenía claro que no era muy bueno para demostrarlo.

Llegó a la cafetería donde se iban a reunir antes de tiempo, quería darle la sorpresa de que había llegado temprano, pero el sorprendido fue él; Misty ya esperaba en aquel lugar, su mirada estaba perdida. El chaleco azul largo que traía estaba cerrado, hacía frío, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y tenía su cabeza sostenida por su mano. Cuando notó el peinado, se preocupó, el regreso al típico peinado no era un buen presagio.

Apresuró sus pasos hacia la puerta e ingresó a la cafetería, abriéndose pasos entre las sillas, llegó a la mesa donde esperaba Misty, dejándose caer rápidamente en la silla frente a ella.

—¡Llegué! — exclamó triunfante, la chica sólo lo miró sin cambiar la posición en la que estaba—. Y temprano, para que no te pongas de mal humor —continuó buscando una sonrisa en su rostro pero tampoco la halló—. ¿Estás bien? —Misty se acomodó en su silla, colocó ambos codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ash… —cerró sus ojos y luego los clavó como filosas dagas en los ojos del moreno—, ¿tú me quieres? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto Misty —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Por eso estamos hoy cumpliendo tres años. ¿No es así? —la miró buscando respuesta, pero de nuevo no la encontró—. Misty… — tomó con sus manos las de Misty y las bajo hasta la mesa—. Yo te amo, quiero estar contigo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

—Es una lástima —comentó quitando suavemente sus manos debajo de las de Ash—. Yo no puedo afirmar esos sentimientos con la misma determinación que tú lo haces.

—¿Por qué no? —estaba perplejo ante aquel comentario de su novia, acaso… ¿Estaba terminando con él?

—Ash, yo creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo… Yo ya no sé qué es lo que quiero de mi vida. Y la distancia que mantenemos los dos, me han hecho pensar mucho en el futuro de nuestra relación.

—Pero Misty —Ash se paró de su asiento incrédulo ante las palabras de su chica—, podemos acercarnos más, podemos intentar salvar nuestro noviazgo, yo pondré todo de mí para lograrlo, ya verás cómo cambiarás de opinión —Misty sólo negaba con su cabeza—. Pero… ¿Por qué?

—No Ash, no se trata de ti… Se trata de mí, no sé qué es lo que quiero realmente. Pero de lo único que estoy segura, es que necesito estar sola. Quiero estar sola y ya no verte —sin decir más nada tomó su bolso y salió de la cafetería destrozando el corazón del joven entrenador.

—Pero… esto no puede acabar aquí —se repetía inconscientemente—. No puede acabar así.

Al otro día temprano en la mañana, llegó al gimnasio Pokémon con un bonito arreglo floral para su querida novia. Claro está que no fue bien recibido por ella.

—¿No te dije que no quería verte? ¿Qué parte de "Quiero estar sola" no entendiste Ash Ketchum?

—Solo quería traerte estas flores —respondió con una sonrisa, tragándose su orgullo—. Y me voy… ya no te molesto, que tengas un buen día —y salió del gimnasio seriamente.

Así lo hizo el miércoles también, el jueves le llevó uno más grande aún, el viernes le llevó chocolates, el sábado unos pastelitos… Algo tendría que convencerla de volver. Pero Ash no se daba cuenta, que lo único que hacía era enfadar más y más a la líder local.

Ese domingo, cuando entró al gimnasio con una rosa y chocolates, pero lo que encontró no le gustó para nada… Su Misty, la misma chica que hace menos de una semana le había pedido tiempo, reía muy feliz con un chico en el borde de la piscina. No lo podía creer. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, esos pedazos que había pegado como pudo después de aquel encuentro en la cafetería.

Misty lo notó, llevó su mano a su frente y luego de pedirle al chico que la espera, se acercó a paso firme hacia el entrenador Pokémon y lo jaló con ella hacia el hall de entrada.

—Deja de asfixiarme Ash Ketchum —le pidió con rabia—. No haces más que hartarme.

—Es esto verdad… —señalando hacia la piscina—. ¿Es por eso que me pides tiempo?

—Bueno yo —bajó su mirada—, si y no… No tengo bien definidos mis sentimientos aún.

—Ya veo… Mientras yo preocupado por ti, tú estabas bien entretenida… —comentó de forma sarcástica.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?

—¿Así cómo? —se quejó—. Yo siempre preocupado de ti, yo siempre esperando ansioso poder vernos…

—Ahí tienes tu gran problema, siempre eres tú, tú y tú. ¿Te crees que porque recién te das cuenta de que me estás perdiendo, que vengas a hacerte el buen novio me va a convencer de seguir contigo? —Ash se quedó en silencio, las palabras se les esfumaron de su boca. ¿Sería posible que ella tuviera razón y ya fuera tarde para ellos?

—Dime… ¿Crees que he sido muy egoísta contigo?

—No lo creo Ash —se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy segura de ello. Yo siempre tenía que sacrificar mi gimnasio, cerrarlo para poder vernos. Porque tú no podías ni un solo día dejar tus viajes para venir a verme, nunca hubo de tu parte un "Hoy voy a ir yo a verla". Yo nunca te dije que debíamos dejar lo que nos gusta hacer por la pareja, pero tampoco era necesario que me desplaces de esa forma.

—Ah claro —respondió de forma irónica— ¿Cómo querías que yo viniera a verte? Si cuando yo podía venir a verte, estabas ocupada de aquí para allá —comenzó a enojarse, recordando cada cosa que ella le había hecho y hasta ahora ocultaba con recelo—. Tú te quejas mucho de mis viajes, pero eres mucho peor con tu gimnasio. Estas más al pendiente de él que de lo que me pasa a mí.

—Eso no es verdad —contestó indignada.

—¿Ah no? —elevó sus cejas y cerró sus ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse—. ¡Tú eres buena para sacar en cara todo lo malo que yo hago, pero nunca te fijas lo que tú haces! ¿Quién no asistió a mi fiesta de reconocimiento? ¿Quién me dejo esperando toda una noche en la estación de ciudad Verde, preocupado, por qué tenía muchas batallas y no se había hecho el tiempo para avisarme?

—Mis cosas también son importantes señor Ketchum… Mi vida no gira alrededor de la tuya.

—Oh… —ahora él se cruzó de brazos—. Mira quien es ahora la egoísta.

—Yo no soy ninguna egoísta —le apuntó con el dedo—. Aquí el único egoísta eres tú.

—Ja… Ja… Ja… —rió irónicamente—. Ahora veo tu verdadero rostro Misty —negando con su cabeza—. Tú nunca vas a poder sacrificar tu mundo perfecto por mí… ¿O me equivoco?

—A poco, ¿tú lo harías por mí? —interrogó con prepotencia.

—Si fuera por la Misty de hace tres años, no lo dudaría ni un instante. Por la que tengo en frente ni en broma —en ese preciso momento, sólo se escuchó un ¡plaf!. El tono rojo de la mejilla derecha de Ash evidenciaba el cachetazo que había recibido por parte de la líder. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir parado ahí enfrente de ella, así que la miró con la tristeza que sentía reflejada en sus ojos— Sólo necesito saber algo más… ¿Qué es más importante para ti Misty… tu gimnasio o yo? —Misty bajó su mirada dudosa, y para él fue la respuesta más clara que había recibido en toda su vida—. Ya veo… —cuando Misty levantó su mirada vio como Ash se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con mucha pena, sinceramente no creía poder sentirse así.

—Tu duda me lo dejó todo en claro —respondió dándole la espalda— ¿Quieres tiempo? Lo tendrás… Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para ti sola… Adiós.

—Ash yo… —pensó alcanzarlo con su mano para intentar detenerlo pero se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer, se quedó aquí parada, observando como Ash se alejaba de ella, llevándose consigo tres años de su vida— Adiós…

El tiempo pasó para ambos de igual forma, Misty rehízo su vida, mientras Ash seguía por el mundo de viaje en viaje. Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel adiós, el mismo día que caprichosamente hubieran cumplido cinco años, un sobre llegó a la puerta de Ash.

"_Ash, ¿pasó tiempo, verdad? Como decírtelo… Voy a casarme y para poder hacerlo necesito cerrar ese ciclo nuestro que quedo mal cerrado. Si es que puedes, me gustaría verte el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde en la estación de ciudad Celeste. Misty"_

Leyó una y otra vez aquella carta recibida, no podía creerla, Misty, su Misty se iba a casar y con otra persona que no era él. Pero qué más da, ya no había vuelta atrás en su relación, aunque no sabía que hacer… ¿Ir o no ir? Creía que si no llegaba o se tardara un poco, Misty se iba a ir, y lo iba a odiar. ¿Qué hacer?

Llegó el jueves, el viernes y aún miraba esa carta, esperando por alguna señal que lo ayudara a decidirse. El sábado llegó, y con él también una gran nevazón en gran parte de la región. ¿Sería la señal de que no debía ir? —se acomodó en su cama con una taza de café caliente, hacía mucho frío. Miró el reloj que colgaba sobre su televisión este marcaba "_14:30_".

Seguían corriendo los segundos, mientras tomaba su taza de café. ¿Y sí Misty lo esperaba bajo la nieve? ¿Qué pasaría si por esperarlo se enfermaba y él estaba muy descaradamente tomando algo caliente?. Acabó su café y se levantó de la cama a paso apresurado. Se vistió, tomó un abrigo para nieve y salió de su casa hacia la estación de Ciudad Verde, para ir a ciudad Celeste.

Allí compró el boleto, y subió al andén a esperar que saliera el primer tren con destino a ciudad Celeste. La nieve que hasta ese momento caía sin prisa, comenzó a caer mucho más rápida, haciendo que el tren se moviera muy lento. Cuando al fin partió, eran las "_15:35_" aún podía llegar, aún era posible.

"_Debido al estado de las vías, el tren permanecerá detenido un momento. Por su comprensión, muchas gracias_"

—¡Rayos! —exclamó para sí mismo ¿Por qué siempre que quería llegar a ver a Misty algo tenía que pasar?

Cuando el reloj de su muñeca marcaba las "_15:59_" el tren volvió a ponerse en movimiento.

—Si se puede Ash… — se daba ánimos para sí mismo, podía llegar. Tenía que decirle a Misty que le deseaba un feliz matrimonio. Aunque claro, no lo sentía, pero tenía que decírselo.

"_Estimados pasajeros, debido al clima de ciudad Plateada todos deberán, en esa estación, descender del tren, y tomar el que saldrá diez minutos después._

—¿Por qué el día está en mi contra? —se quejó el entrenador.

En ciudad Plateada, bajó del tren suspirando, ya era muy tarde… "_16:30_" marcaba su reloj en ese momento… A este ritmo cuando llegara a ciudad Celeste sería de noche. El siguiente tren con dirección a ciudad Celeste no llegaba "_16:45_"… y nada… "_17:00_" y su paciencia se alejaba cada vez más de él… "_17:30_" y recién se asomó al andén el tren que lo llevaría por fin a ciudad Celeste.

—Ya no creo que este allí, pero tengo que llegar de todas formas… —se dijo a si mismo mirando por la ventana como la nieve cubría todo con su manto blanco.

"_Estación Monte Luna… Nuevamente por problemas con el clima, nos vamos a quedar en esta estación diez minutos más"_

—¿Diez minutos más? — protestó, nuevamente miró su reloj "_18:45_"—. ¡¿Por qué no te detienes tiempo?!

En esos diez minutos, el tren se llenó completamente, la estación Monte Luna estaba llena de entrenadores y personas de todo tipo atrapados por el temporal. Ash tuvo que ceder su asiento a una mujer de edad avanzada que acababa de subir. El resto del viaje lo iba a hacer de pie.

Cuando el tren estaba cerca de la ciudad, Ash no podía creerlo, por fin un poco de buena suerte. Miró por última vez su reloj "_19:30_"

Cuando el tren se detuvo en ciudad Celeste, señaló que era la última parada, Ash, comenzó a buscar a la pelirroja a través de los cristales con su mirada mientras los demás pasajeros descendían hasta dejarlo completamente solo, pero aún así no lograba verla por ninguna parte, no era de extrañar, había llegado muchas horas tarde.

El chico, resignado, bajó finalmente del tren, con semblante triste y la mirada perdida en ningún lugar, cargaba en su mano un paraguas que no pensaba abrir, a pesar de la helada nieve que caía sobre él; la cual parecía no importarle, ensimismado, se acercó a una máquina de cafés. Al menos tenía en su corazón, la sensación de que había hecho todo su esfuerzo por llegar a tiempo. Tomó unas monedas de su pantalón y algunas de éstas salieron disparadas por el suelo, fue en ese momento, cuando vio una chica con una larga chaqueta rosada cubriéndose con un paraguas de la nieve. Volvió su mirada hacia la máquina de café para elegir él que quería y mientras se preparaba, junto las monedas que estaban en el piso, y sin querer volvió a mirar a aquella muchacha de larga cabellera, un movimiento involuntario de su paraguas, dejo que Ash pudiera ver parte de su cabeza.

—No puede ser —exclamó para sí mismo, su cabello largo color naranja, su piel clara… era ella— Aún está aquí… —compró otro café y se acercó. Extendió su mano con uno de los cafés hacia la joven, ésta llevó su mirada hacia el vaso y luego buscó a la persona que se le acercó.

—Ash… — susurró mirándolo fijamente.

—Hace mucho frío, el clima me complicó un poco el viaje… —respondió sonriéndole, en ese momento sintió en su cuello los brazos de la chica, lo estaba abrazando—. Misty…

—Pensé que no vendrías —se quejó entre sollozos.

—Tranquila… si vine… —haciendo maniobras para no tumbar los cafés de sus manos. Misty se separó de él apenada, había sido demasiado efusiva e impulsiva.

—Lo siento —se disculpó pero con su paraguas golpeó sin querer el brazo derecho de Ash, haciendo que soltara ambos cafés.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó, sacudiendo sus manos—. Está caliente… —se agachó a recoger los vasos que se cayeron.

—Lo siento Ash —ella también se agachó para buscar las manos de éste—. ¿Te quemaste? — preguntó mirándole la mano derecha.

—Misty, por favor —susurró sin mirarla—, no quiero que te cases…

—Aún después de todo lo que nos dijimos Ash… ¿Eres capaz de pedirme eso?

—Si — respondió desesperado—. Pese a todo sigo amándote y no he podido dejar de hacerlo —Misty se paró en su sitio sorprendida, olvidando por completo su sombrilla que salió volando por el viento helado; Ash permanecía arrodillado—. Por eso no puedo decirte que seas feliz, si lo sé, soy muy egoísta… Debería —apretó el vaso del café en su mano— desearte buena suerte, desearte que seas muy feliz pero no puedo, no sería yo… estaría mintiéndote… y mintiéndome.

—Ash… —éste se paró riéndose de forma nerviosa, confundiendo a Misty—. ¿Eh?

—Lo siento Misty, tú vienes aquí para cerrar nuestro ciclo y yo te vengo con estas cosas raras… Discúlpame —le hizo una reverencia—. Y dime… ¿Cómo vamos a cerrar nuestro ciclo? —preguntó torpemente.

—De esta forma Ash —lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

—Pe… Pero… —exclamó apenado y sin saber que hacer…

—Aún tenemos una última oportunidad, si quieres estar conmigo —le comentó.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

—Veras… —buscó sus ojos—. Aquella vez, hace dos años cuando tú te fuiste del gimnasio, yo no tuve las palabras correctas para detenerte, yo no quería que te fueras, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de todo. Siempre busqué responsables de nuestra mala relación, pero no fue hasta que eso pasó que me di cuenta, que sólo había dos culpables, uno eras tú y el otro… —cerró sus ojos, suspiró y lo volvió a mirar— soy yo. Me di cuenta al verme al espejo, yo tenía la respuesta en mi misma, fui egoísta al fijarme solo en las cosas malas que pasaban, fui muy egoísta para no compartir tu tiempo libre, y no saber aprovechar todo lo que me dabas… —Ash la miraba atentamente, estaba sorprendido, esperaba de todo menos el arrepentimiento de Misty—. Sé que una relación se hace de dos, y yo no estaba consciente de eso.

—Misty…

—Ash, yo voy a casarme… pero no puedo hacerlo sin saber algo antes…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si yo te pido que nos perdamos juntos en cualquier lugar, lejos de todos sin importar nada…

—¿Sin gimnasio ni nada? —Misty afirmó con su cabeza

—Así es Ash… sin importar nada, si te pido que nos desaparezcamos los dos… ¿Lo harías? —Ash la tomó de los brazos—. ¿Qué?

—Por supuesto… —declaró firmemente—. No lo dudaría ni dos segundos, así tuviera que secuestrarte impediría que te casaras con quien te fueras a casar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó llorando—. ¿De verdad aún eres capaz de hacer eso por mí?

—¿Por qué lo dudas? Si ya te dije, no sé qué sientas tú, pero yo aún te quiero… Y no me importa si somos un par de egoístas contra el mundo…

Desde lejos, un hombre miraba la escena con tristeza pero con un poco de satisfacción, sus sentimientos encontrados lo hicieron alejarse de ahí.

**:·:·:Flashback:·:·:**

—_¿Y por qué me dices eso? —exclamó molesta la pelirroja._

—_Misty, yo te quiero y todo eso, pero si no aclaras tu situación con Ash, no hay boda._

—_Yo no tengo nada que aclarar con Ash… —molesta, se cruzó de brazos— Y no lo voy a hacer…_

—_Entonces no hay boda —condicionó enérgico el hombre de cabello castaño. _

—_Pero… —protestó._

—_Si te enfrentas a Ash y no se te remueve nada en tu interior, nos casamos —aspiró profundo—. Pero si ves que aún tienes latente ese sentimiento por él, no mires hacia atrás… No quiero atarme a una mujer que no está cien por ciento conmigo. Prefiero decirte adiós de esa forma._

—_Está bien… —suspiró—. Voy a encontrarme con él… Pero… ¿Qué te llevo a pedirme eso?_

—_Sabes perfectamente que prefiero a la Misty con pelo corto… y tú —llevó su mano al hombro de Misty y tomó el cabello de ésta, el cual estaba muy largo— te lo has dejado crecer nuevamente…_

—_Esto… —titubeó, y él negó con su cabeza. _

—_Habla con Ash… demuéstrame si es verdad que quieres estar conmigo._

**:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:**

Misty miró hacia donde sabía que estaba el que hasta hace un momento era su novio y prometido, con pena, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los tres susurró un "_Lo siento_". Y luego, buscó la mirada de Ash con toda emoción. El moreno la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, y ella le correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya no quiero que ningún acto egoísta nos separe de nuevo Ash…

—No te preocupes… —sonrió—. No voy a desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad que nos están dando.

—Bueno, ya no hay más trenes a ciudad Verde hasta mañana —tomó el paraguas que Ash cargaba en su bolsillo—. Parece ser que vas a tener que quedarte conmigo esta noche —comentó risueña mientras abría el paraguas para ponerse en camino.

—¿Con… contigo? —tartamudeó sonrojándose, la veía adelantarse jugando con el paraguas bajo la nieve… Ahí estaba con ella nuevamente, todas sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas…

—Si te quieres quedar a dormir en la estación no hay problema —gritó la pelirroja ya a buena distancia del joven. Haciendo que éste reaccionara y saliera tras la chica. Cuando la alcanzó se abrazó fuerte a ella.

—Ash… ¿Qué haces? Vamos a caernos…

—Sólo me aseguro que no nos vamos a separar más —Misty solo se rió.

—Ya Ash… Vamos… —jaló su cuerpo para que el entrenador se moviera—, ya es tarde… y siento mucho frío.

—¡Ok! —se puso en marcha—. Empecemos una relación sin lucha de egos… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí… únicamente mirando hacia el futuro…


End file.
